


Obliviate

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Art, Artist Sirius Black, Bittersweet Ending, Drawing, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gay Sirius Black, Help, Hogwarts Third Year, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Memory Charms, POV Sirius Black, Why Did I Write This?, apparently thats not a tag. huh., five points to hufflepuff for hamilton references, oblivious curse, rEWIIIIIIND, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: “What the hell?!”Sirius jumped up from the soft bed he had been sitting on, dropping the sketchbook that had previously rested on his lap.“Remus, I can explain!”





	Obliviate

“What the hell?!”

I jumped up from the soft bed I had been sitting on, dropping the sketchbook that had previously rested on my lap.

“Remus, I can explain!”

_**~I should probably rewind~** _

_**I’m Sirius Black. You’ve probably heard of me if you’re reading this. After classes today, I got inspired by my not-so-discreet crush Remus Lupin, to draw.** _

 

_**Draw what? Well him, of course. I’m good with realism in art and decent with shading. Naturally, I know how to draw Remus’s face really well. I’ve drawn him before, but I’ve never let anyone see my sketchbook. It’s creepy anyways...** _

 

_**So once I reach the safe dimness of the dormitories, I pull out my sketchbook and a charcoal pencil. Immediately, I begin to work on my masterpiece** _

 

_**I spend roughly a half hour depicting the soft curls in Remus’s hair, and every freckle on his beautiful, scarred face. As well as the softness in his lips and the crookedness to his grin. I spend twice as long on his eyes. Full of pain and sorrow, yet so welcoming and warm. They hide dark, terrifying secrets, but are so kind hearted and trusting.** _

 

_**As I finish up the details of my artwork, (the finishing touches on the collar, the shading at the tips of his ears, etc.) I hear,** _

“What the hell?!”

I jumped up from the soft bed I had been sitting on, dropping the sketchbook that had previously rested on maybe lap.

”Remus, I can explain!”

But can I?? How do you explain to your same-sex crush (who is probably straight) why you are drawing them in your sketchbook in the dim lighting of your bedroom???

”There’s no need to be frightened!” Remus’s eyes hold a kind of excitement that I soak up for later sketches. “I didn’t know you drew! Can I see?” 

I don’t want to smother his happy mood so I reluctantly wave my hand in a ‘go ahead’ gesture and Remus picks up the sketch

I watch his face. It turns from showing clear bliss to confusion to slight shock. Then I watch an inkling of truth dawn on my tall friend. Remus was never slow to catch up on the most complex of plots, so this must've been a cake walk for him.

 

“Sirius..? Are you alright mate?” He whispers after an awkward moment of silence. Only then do I realize I’m crying.

”I’m sorry, Remus, but I’m not ready for you to know all of this yet. And I know you aren’t ready for a relationship even if you weren’t straight.”

I gently take the sketchbook and hide it under my trunk. Remus seems to guess where I’m going with this and I wish he were wrong. Sadly, I think he knows what comes next.

”We’ll discuss this another day love, I promise.” I murmur to Remus

Then, slowly drawing my wand, I point it at the one person I love most.

”Until next time.” I whisper “Obliviate.”

Remus’s eyes go out of focus for a moment before he regains his exited posture 

“Come on then Sirius, dinner awaits!” He grins. He has no memory of the past few minutes. That’s the way it needs to be. We’ll discuss a different year. It’ll be easier that way.

 

 

_**We never did talk about it again. Until the afterlife that is. I’m sorry it had to go this way love. I mean only to protect you.** _


End file.
